Esdeath
Summary Esdeath is a high-ranking general of the Empire, and leader of the Jaegers. She enjoys torturing her enemies slowly, seen when she used her Teigu to put large blocks of ice in a cauldron so that the people inside would die slower and suffer more. Despite her sadistic actions, she is actually shown to have a compassionate heart when it comes to the lives of her men and others close to her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, Likely higher Name: Esdeath (Esdese), "Strongest in Empire", "Ice Queen" Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Female Age: Early 20s Classification: Human, Assassin, Teigu User, Leader of the Jaegers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Agility, proficient assassin, Ice Manipulation, Time and Space Manipulation, Master Swordswoman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Strong Sixth Sense, Pseudo-Flight, Aura (fear, bloodlust) Attack Potency: At least City Block level+ via this calc, Likely higher (that was shortly after obtaining her teigu, has been stated that she is stronger than before) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic 'reactions and combat speed (Casually dodged lightning with Akame at speeds of Mach 42) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: At least City Block level (Took a direct blow from Tatsumi's Evolved Incursio without apparent injuries), Likely higher Stamina: Extremely high, can fight against a whole army Range: Several kilometers Standard Equipment: Rapier, pet dragon Intelligence: Very high. Esdeath has an extensive knowledge of human physiology due to having been a torturer for a long time; as seen when she dissected the body of Chelsea after her death looking for anything telling. Overall, she is quite intelligent and invents new torture methods and moves, such as her trump card Mahapadma. Weaknesses: Her trump card can be avoided by having a possible resistance to time stopping (as Tatsumi's new Incursio showed in the manga, when his teigu evolved). Feats: Physical Strength: * Kicked a man's face off * Kicked Wave across a room Superhuman Speed and Agility: * Blitzed Seryu after her failed sneak attack * Dodged General Budo's lightning * Faster then Leone and Susanoo, the latter of whom can create sonic booms when running * Reacted to an attack from Tatsumi * Blocked and destroyed attacks from the Teigu L’Arc Qui ne Faut, whose arrows will forever chase after their target * Kicks Tatsumi and slices Susanoo multiple times at the same time Enhanced Durability: * Unaffected by the temperatures of her own ice Enhanced Stamina: * Defeated nearly half of Night Raid without breaking a sweat * In a completely one sided battle, defeated Leone, Najenda, Susanoo and Tatsumi by herself * She has killed entire armies on her own Enhanced Sences: * Can Sense the aura and dodges an attack from someone invisible * Being able to sense when someone is spying on her. Her sense of smell is so strong as she can identify individuals by smell alone. Immense Killing Aura: * So overwhelming, armies falter before her mere presence * Scared Leone off * Stated by Tatsumi that the sheer pressure she emits gives her no openings * Kept her "sanity" in check after chugging the Demon's Extract (Others who have tried went insane and killed themselves after a little sip) * Could sense Leone's and Tatsumi's presence quite easily, despite the latter being invisible at the time * Najenda estimated 50,000 elite soldiers and 10 users Teigu including Akame to kill would be needed to defeat her. Well Versed in Human Anatomy: * Knows every vital point, every crippling area, and can keep her victims alive while ensuring they suffer agonizing pain * Should go without saying that she's an expert at torturing people Skilled Hand-to-Hand Fighter: * Defeated Wave and Seryuu during their first meeting Notable Attacks/Techniques: Esdeath is considered the strongest soldier in the Empire's army and one of the strongest in the series. She possesses a powerful Teigu called Demon's Extract that allows her to manipulate ice and create ice from nothing. She uses it to create icicles, freeze people to death and more. She has been able to freeze an entire lake within moments with her ability. Esdeath usually carries a long rapier that she wields with her into combat. She has shown herself to be quite adept with this weapon even without having to resort to her Teigu. She is shown to be a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant as well, possessing great physical strength, such as when she sent Tatsumi crashing to the ground in one kick, or when she slammed Seryu through the ground in their first meeting. She was also able to slam Suzuka into a wall with relatively little effort. She also has a strong sixth sense, being able to sense killing intent even at long distances. She was perfectly able to sense that someone was spying on her. Also, her sense of smell is strong as she conformed that it was Tatsumi after checking his scent when she reunited with him on top of Mt. Fake from one sniff. Weissschnabel (White Mouth): The user creates several icicles from thin air and fires them at the user's target by a simple hand gesture Grauhorn (Grey Horn): The user creates a giant horn of ice from thin air to pierce their target Hagelsprung (Hail Pounce): The user creates a giant pillar of ice which looks like a piece of gigantic hail and throws it at their opponent to smash them Aura: According to Leone Esdeath has a diabolical aura, which is due to the countless massacres carried out. Capable of scare off her enemy, sense the intent to kill, emits give her no openings, etc Ice Armor: Esdeath can freeze ice around her body to act as makeshift armor Ice Entrapment: Esdeath can trap her foes by freezing them solid Levitation/Flight: By wrapping ice around parts of her body and making those pieces float, she can float or flight right along with them Unnamed Technique: Esdeath creates several rows of icicles like Weissschnabel technique, but more concentrated, bigger and deadly Mahapadma (The Great Lotus): The trump card of Demon's Extract which freezes space and time. When used, space and time are frozen and only the user can move for short period of time. This ability is very taxing on its user and can only be used once a day Ice Golems: Esdeath is capable of creating Golems of ice and is capable of controlling them. Others Notable Victories: Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) Sub-Zero's Profile Ultear (Fairy Tail) Ultear's profile Notable Losses: Kakine Teitoku (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Kakine Teitoku's Profile Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Dio's Profile Bambietta Basterbine (Bleach) Bambietta Basterbine's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Assassins Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Ice Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sadists Category:Yanderes Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Military Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8 Category:Fantasy Characters